iotfandomcom-20200213-history
Mobius: Total Chaos/List of Non-Player Characters
Mobius: Total Chaos initially promised no NPC states, instead including a roster of non-player characters that function as the game's random events. They convey a benefit or penalty to a faction each turn; with the exception of certain characters, they visit players one-at-a-time and will not revisit a nation twice until they have completed a 'world tour'. The characters and their functions are listed below: Heroes Sonic the Hedgehog Assists factions under invasion, with a 50% chance of beating any army. He will turn against a faction leading an offensive war. Introduced Turn 3. Shadow the Hedgehog Doubles the effect of any chaos energy spent. Introduced Turn 3. Miles "Tails" Prower Increases value of gold invested in research by 50%; effectively discounts all techs by 25%. Introduced Turn 3. Knuckles the Echidna Increases chance of a faction's Angel Island territories generating chaos energy by 10%, and provides a +2 combat bonus against Abhorrents. Introduced Turn 3. Neutral Silver the Hedgehog Will fight all sides in a war on the host faction, including the host, with a 10% chance of beating any army. Introduced Turn 4. Ixis Naugus Provides a faction with 5 Ixis armies of random element. Introduced Turn 4. Lightning Lynx A faction's super agent gains a level. Starting Turn 6, he visits five at a time. Introduced Turn 4. Mammoth Mogul Provides a Psychic super agent to non-Psychic factions. Introduced Turn 8. Knights of Chronos Will combat any unopposed Level 10 Psychic super agent. Not yet introduced. Villains Classic Sonic Consumes chaos energy from five random factions, with a priority for Black. Introduced Turn 5. Venice Kills armies and agents, destroys industry, and temporarily incapacitates super agents at random scales, but with a corresponding chance of apprehension by the Knights of Chronos, temporarily disabling him. Introduced Turn 5. Ivo Robotnik Essentially functions as a global terrorist leader inflicting random population and infrastructure damage in addition to direct attacks, but who can be negotiated with to gain access to robotic armies. Introduced Turn 5. Following the dissolution of Khimeria on Turn 7, the Eggman Empire was promoted to a full-fledged non-player state. It is a specialized faction that receives a discount on mechanized armies and double duty naval/air force. It does not receive global trade revenue but can be bribed to attack other factions. It is immune to espionage and cannot conduct it. Subject to other Villain NPCs. On Turn 8, Freedom merged with the Eggman Empire and Mosher assumed control of the faction. Black Doom The initial leader of the Black Arms, acting as controller of the Abhorrents introduced in Turn 4. Abhorrents emerge in faction-held provinces containing Black Chaos; use of Black energy increases the number generated. Each Black Arms-controlled territory contributes an army per turn that always fights on par with a faction's tech level; each victory has a 1/3 chance of mutating the enemy into a new army that can immediately be deployed. Introduced Turn 5. On Turn 7, the same turn the Black Arms were significantly revamped, Doom was overthrown by Randall Flagg after Sonereal abandoned the nearly-defeated 01 to take control of the faction.